A general trend to reduce the size of modern electronic devices has generated a desire for devices that are more densely-populated with electrical components. These electronic devices often include technologies that comply with multiple sets of standards and further transmit and receive at several different frequencies. Despite their complexity, such electronic devices must still meet rigid reliability and useful life requirements, such as those set by military standards.
Electronic devices may be both sources of electromagnetic waves or interference and subjected to electromagnetic waves or interference from other devices. It will be appreciated that governmental regulations limit the magnitude and types of electromagnetic interference that can be emitted. Further, electromagnetic interference received from other devices can be disruptive to the receiving electronic devices and their electrical components.
Additionally, electrical components within the electronic device, in some circumstances, may generate heat that, when not managed properly, can damage the electrical components or otherwise disrupt operation of the electronic device.
It is therefore desirable to both provide an outlet for the thermal energy and provide shielding for electromagnetic interference.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.